Show me heaven
by dramaqueen4
Summary: Hermione and Ron admit their feelings, but when Hermione befriends a certain blone trouble is sure to rear its ugly head. HrR HrD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, J.K Rowling does.

Authors Note: This is my first Harry Potter fic. It's a bit rushed, cause I just wanted to get it out ASAP, second chapter will come soon. I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet, but I assure you there will be lots of Hr/R and maybe a little Hr/D, you never know I'll see where the mood (And hopefully the reviews) take me. Xxx

**************************************************************

Chapter 1 - New Beginnings

Large puffs of steam billowed out from the Hogwarts express as it lay in wait at platform 93/4. Within minutes it would be inundated with students preparing for their next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

The platform was filled with trunks and animal cages and strangely dressed people; all in a hurry to get a good seat.

On such young Wizard; Harry potter, was waiting eagerly for the arrival of his two best friends; Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger both of whom were in his year and house at Hogwarts. It seemed that all the other students had parents and family members fussing over them and saying tearful goodbyes but no-one had come to see Harry off. His family were the people at his school, not the people at his home, and one of such persons was heading straight for him.

"Harry! Harry over here!" Harry recognised the voice moments before he saw a mop of red hair heading towards him. 

"Ron, you took your time, I've been here for ten minutes." Harry smiled broadly as Ron pulled him into a one armed hug. Ron was taller than Harry by a few inches, and quite a bit broader across the shoulders. His flaming red hair was messily dishevelled and looked like it hadn't seen a comb in a few weeks (Though of course the impression was that he had just gotten off a broomstick Harry thought with a bitter smile) and his bright blue eyes seemed to be shining along with his smile. 

Though best friends they were, they were very different, Ron grew up in a very large wizarding family whereas Harry had been raised by his anti-wizard aunt and uncle in the Muggle world. They were also very different in looks; Harry was lean and regular height, and had jet black hair that made him seem a little pale. He wore round black glasses that muted his intense green eyes, but all in all was a pretty good looking guy.

"Did you have a good summer?" Harry asked, but Ron was distracted, looking eagerly over Harry's shoulder, his eyes wide and his jaw hanging open "Ron….Ron are you okay?" He waved his hand in front of his best friends eyes but Ron didn't move an inch and just made a noise that sounded halfway between a gurgle and a cough.

Harry turned around to see what Ron was so interested in but understood when he saw Hermione (His other best friend) walking down the platform with a large ginger cat following her at her feet.

"Surely that's not…." Harry said in disbelief. When he had last seen Hermione she was just a plain girl, but it seemed that over the summer she had blossomed into a pretty young lady. She was wearing a prim tartan skirt with a crisp white blouse, a combination she often favoured, but beneath it she had developed curves and long slender legs that Harry and Ron were sure had not been there before. Her wild curly hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail, which made her pretty face seem much more mature, but her smile had not changed at all and she practically skipped towards them when she caught sight of Harry through the crowd.

"Gosh, I looked everywhere for you, and you were right here all along," She said hugging Harry tightly "I had such an amazing summer, I cant wait to tell you all about it; we went to Normandy again and oh-" It seemed she had only just noticed Ron, who was still staring at her appreciatively "Ron…." 

"Hermione…." He said, still staring at her "Have you…..shrunk over the summer?" 

"No silly," She purred as Crookshanks rubbed against Ron's legs "not all of us feel the need to be quite so tall." Ron laughed and put his arms around her.

"It's good to have you back, 'Mione." 

"It's good to be back….." Hermione returned the embrace and appreciated the feel of his muscular shoulders.

"It looks like the train's about to leave," Harry said, and they broke apart, "We'd better get on. Ron give me a hand with Hermione's luggage," 

"Ever the gentlemen," she giggled as they heaved her heavy trunk onto the train along with their own "I'll go find us some seats."

**************************************************************

She walked along the carriages, holding Crookshanks awkwardly under one arm until she found an empty compartment and sat down. She knew Ron and Harry would be a few minutes putting the trunks away safely, so she pulled a book out of her bag and turned to an earmarked page. It was only when she glanced up to see if they were moving that she noticed that she was not quite alone.

Draco Malfoy was sitting opposite her, his steely grey eyes bearing into her. He too looked quite a bit different; his slicked back hair now hung freely around his face and he didn't seem quite so scrawny, but quite built. The one big difference however was that he wasn't been flanked by Crabbe and Goyle, his henchmen, but was sitting alone.

"Oh….I'm sorry I didn't see you, I'll move." Hermione said quickly putting her book down and trying to pick Crookshanks up.

"It's okay Granger, you can sit there," He said "I had to talk to you anyway." 

"No, really Malfoy. It's fine I'll move," She made another grab for Crookshanks who was now perched next to Malfoy looking up at him expectantly. Hermione reached out to her cat but wasn't quick enough again and he leapt onto Malfoy's lap. She expected him to brush him off, but to her surprise Malfoy stroked the cat idly "Hmph, Crookshanks, come here." She said bossily.

"Look, why wont you just sit down?" Malfoy said scratching behind Crookshanks' ears. "You're bloody cat's already made itself comfortable." He was right, Crookshanks had become a big ball of ginger hair and was purring happily. 

She sat back down in her seat, uncomfortable with his presence and wanting Ron and Harry to hurry up desperately. 

"Things are different now," He said in a voice softer than she had ever heard him speak before "It's not safe for mud-" He cut himself of quickly "Muggle-born, keep an eye out Granger…this year people are really going to show their allegiance. I've chosen my side-"

"I bet you have!" She said sharply standing upand grabbing Crookshanks from him, holding her pet defensively over her chest "Swanning around with Deatheaters? How many innocent Muggles have you attacked this summer? I'm surprised Dumbledore's even let you back into the school after what you're father did!"

Before she even had time to pause for breath Malfoy had dived at her, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head, effectively immobilising her. He leaned close to her ear "Don't you dare speak to me of _Him_," he spat the word out as though it were a foul taste against his tongue.

She wriggled beneath his grasp, but couldn't free herself "What? Can't deal with the fact that Daddy's in prison? You'll be there next you foul little-" 

He slammed her against the wall shutting her up "I hope he rots in there." He said bitterly "The sooner the better." he leaned in closer so that she could feel his cold breath against her neck "because the last thing he said before they took him away was that he's coming after you." 

"Why are you telling me this? I thought you were-" realization dawned on her "That's why Crabbe and Goyle aren't here. You're not working for him anymore are you?" 

"For someone so supposedly clever you're a bit slow on the uptake….I never was." He sneered, and released her arms "Be careful Granger…." He picked up his stuff and walked to the door of the compartment "I'll be watching you." 

"Oh bloody hell, "She heard Ron's exasperated voice and turned to face him "Get lost Malfoy, go find dumb and dumber and terrorize some defenceless children, isn't that you're favourite hobby?"

Malfoy just shot Ron an evil look and disappeared down the carriage. Ron and Harry came into the Carriage looking very manly with their sleeves rolled up, like they'd just done a hard days work.

"What do you two look so happy about?" Hermione asked as Ron flopped down in the seat next to her, trying to act as though nothing had happened.

"The first years." He said pausing to emphasise his point "Think we." He pointed at himself and Harry "Are hot." He looked very pleased with himself and Harry seemed to be grinning a lot more too.

"Well, there's no accounting for taste when you're that young…." She said smirking, her encounter with Malfoy almost immediately forgotten when she was in the presence of her boys "Besides, they're so tiny that it would just be wrong." She said shaking her head.

"Also," Said Ron a little disappointed "They may be cute but they sure are annoying…….But they think I'm hot." He said with bravado. 

"Quick here they come," Harry said, pulling a masculine looking pose that reminded Hermione of Gildroy Lockheart, making her giggle.

Ron immediately put his arm around Hermione's shoulders, earning him a strange look from her, and began playing with her hair "Play along," He whispered "I want to see Harry squirm…."

"Look, there they are…." Swooned one of the young girls, a blonde with massive green eyes "Harry, Ron, can we come and talk to you some more?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him and her two equally small friends pouted and flicked their hair.

"Please tell me I've never been like that." Hermione whispered into Ron's ear, shifting towards him so that she was closer to him. 

Ron was taken back by her sudden closeness. He had put his arms around her to impress (Or perhaps ward off) their new fan club, but he hadn't expected Hermione to press herself against him like she was. He could smell her sweet scent, though couldn't quite place what it was and could feel her breath on his cheek. 

"One word 'Mione…." He said grinning "…..Lockheart." She cast him a filthy look and reverted her attention back to the three girls who were all in turn doing the same to her.

"You didn't tell us you had a girlfriend, Ron." Said the smallest one in a tiny high-pitched voice as she fiddles with the end of her blouse.

"Well what can I say ladies?" He said trying to be charming "I'm afraid you're going to have to fight over Harry," He sighed dramatically as though it were killing him to tell them he was taken.

Harry glared at Ron, but didn't really mind the attention. He could do with a confidence boost after the disaster that was Cho.

"What's your name?" the blonde girl asked eyeing Hermione up.

"This is Hermione," Ron said before she could answer for herself "She's the smartest girl in school…and the prettiest" Ron said adoringly giving her puppy dog eyes,

"I can't be the smartest girl in school Ronnykins," She said in a completely fawning over the top voice "Or I wouldn't have fallen for a dunce like you." She flashed him an adoring smile, but her eyes were dancing with fire, as though warning him to continue using her like this.

"Oh that's a sweet little joke you have there _Hermy_," Her eyes were telling him that if he went one step further then she would gut him "You can see why I love her can't you girls." He gave her shoulders a little squeeze that secretly made her tingle all over.

The girls looked a little dejected but instantly began fawning over Harry, telling him how much they admired him, and how they were looking forward to meeting him from the moment they got their letters. Harry appreciated the attention but began giving Ron and Hermione pleading looks after a few too many exaggerated sighs and requests for him to regale them with stories.

Hermione finally took pity on Harry and shooed the girls away telling them that they were nearly at Hogwarts and they should change into their robes. The girls went away, waving frantically at Harry (And Ron when they though Hermione wasn't looking) until they were out of sight. 

"Come on we'd better get ready." Ron said, removing his arm from around her shoulder and standing up, the train was coming to a stop.

"I can tell this years going to be very different…." Harry said shaking his head.

"Yes," Hermione replied, thinking back to what Draco had said "I think it is…" 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

"Honestly Ron, I don't believe you sometimes…." Hermione said, exasperated "We're back for less than an hour and already you're developing Quiddich tactics as though that silly game is the only reason you come to school….." She stabbed her fork into a piece of chicken "Don't you're studies mean anything to you?"

Ron took a moment of pseudo-consideration whilst she chewed her food then defiantly answered "Nope!" he tilted his head to one side and gave her a sympathetic smile. He sighed "One day Hermione my girl, you are going to realise that life is about more than books and homework….." 

"And you Ronald Weasley are going to realise that you are a great big prat!" she turned away from him slightly, but a small smile played on her lips. They had been sitting at the Gryffindor table for little over half an hour before they had begun their snide play of words towards one another. Though this had been a regular occurrence between them since the day they had met, these days it seemed more playful and light. Especially compared to the heated arguments they had during their fourth year (mostly over Hermione's then-boyfriend; Viktor Krum) 

Ron too turned away from her, finding himself facing his younger sister Ginny and her gaggle of fifth-year friends who were all watching the scene unfold. They all began whispering as Ginny gave him a little shrug, and he decided he was much better off facing Hermione that four girls, all of which had their own theory as to what was going on between himself and the curly-haired temptress next to him. 

She however had already engaged herself in conversation with Harry about their new defence against the dark arts teacher; a tall slim blonde woman with a wicked looking smile and pretty blue robes. Ron sighed and turned his attention instead to the way Hermione's long legs were crossed away from him, revealing inch after inch of creamy thigh that he was just begging to caress. "'Mione…." He whispered, leaning over her shoulder wanting to stare into her deep brown eyes.

"What now Ron?" She said impatiently "Or are you just going to tell me that I'm an insufferable know-it-all….again.….." She was already growing weary of his teasing, and no longer seemed to be in the mood to fight with him. She was looking forward to the next day's lessons too much to have anything on her mind when she tried to get some sleep later on .

He stammered, but eventually gave up and returned to pushing food around his plate with his fork, every now and again speaking a look beneath the table at her legs that were now crossed towards him, one leg jauntily bouncing up and down atop the other. 

Hermione turned back to Harry who was now animatedly talking to Seamus about a Quiddich match he had seen over the summer. She sighed and sipped at her pumpkin juice. "I guess all boys talk about is Quiddich…." She said sadly. With Ron feeling a little dejected and Harry engrossed in sport she allowed her eyes to roam around the hall taking in the sights that surrounded her.

Over at the Hufflepuff table Luna was doing a crazy kind of dance that had them all in stitches. The Ravenclaw Quiddich team where huddled around Cho, looking at a large piece of parchment she was holding in her hands. She looked past the other two tables to the Slytherin table where to her surprise she saw Draco being fawned over my Millicent Bullstrode and Pansy Parkinson. 

Crabbe and Goyle were sitting much further up the table with Blaise Zambini, obviously their new leader, and very much ignoring Draco. 

Draco was a new addition to Hermione's personal thoughts. A few hours ago she still considered him to be the cruel, evil arch-enemy of her best friend. But since the train ride she felt that she at least owed him her respect (If only for having common sense and choosing the right side) and her gratitude. 

If Lucius really were after her then she would have to be particularly careful; he was not a man to accept defeat. Lucius Malfoy always got what he wanted. 

She found herself staring at him as Pansy snaked a finger up his bare forearm "Oh Drakey….."

"Get lost will you Parkinson?" He snapped pushing her away quite roughly "I've got better things to do than sit and watch you two throw yourselves hopelessly at me." He looked at the pug-faced girl with a malicious glare "Bugger Off!" Pansy and Millicent sat back into their seats and stopped bothering him quite so much. He relaxed a little more, but felt that something was amiss. He felt almost like he was…..

…..Being watched; he looked up and his eyes locked with a pair of brown orbs he instantly recognised as being Granger's. He desperately tried to turn his eyes away, but they betrayed him and continued to stare at the girl who had been one of his adversaries barely six months ago. 

He shifted uncomfortably and decided that if he left now he would be able to save face. He didn't want people to notice that he and Granger were any different to the way they used to be. It was bad enough that Crabbe and Goyle were banned from speaking to him until he 'saw sense' and came back to the dark side (Not that he appreciated their company, he just didn't want to seem different to those he might need to manipulate at a later point.)

Malfoy stepped over the wooden bench and headed off for the corridor he knew would lead to the Slytherin common room. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and shook his head, trying to get the thought of Hermione's pretty face out of his head.

He heard footsteps ricocheting off the hard stone floor behind him, but he chose to ignore them.

"Malfoy!" It was her.

"You shouldn't be out in the halls by yourself." He said turning to face her "Even here you're not safe." His face and voice were hard and cold, scaring her seemed the best way to make things sink in.

"What? Ha ha ha ha," his eyes became wide, he couldn't believe that she was laughing at him.

"What's so funny Granger?" He said, obviously unimpressed.

"Sorry Malfoy….it's just…." She ceased her callous laughter and gave him a serious look "How can I not be safe here" She gestured around herself "At Hogwarts?" 

"You really think you're safe here?" He asked taking a few steps closer to her "What with Crabbe and Goyle around?"

"Hmph," She looked very high and mighty "I doubt those buffoons would be able to do much to me….I can take care of myself….at least whilst I'm within these castle walls." She looked at Draco as though he were crazy "I'm the best damn witch at this school, I'm sure a little hex would keep them-" 

She had no time to finish her sentence. He had roughly thrown her against a wall, quickly pinning her arms above her head with one hand, and throwing her wand on the floor with the other "What would you do if one of those idiots did this?" He slammed her against the wall again and pressed his free hand against her throat pressing her flat against the wall. 

"Ma------lfoy---let------go-----" Hermione could barely breath with the pressure from his long slender fingers.

He released the pressure on her neck and instead moved his hand down to her collar bone "You just don't get it. You're never safe. NEVER!" 

Hermione was completely paralysed with his weight pressed against her, but the release of her throat at least allowed her to speak again "Why are you helping me?" She asked weakly, ceasing her attempts to escape from his grasp and almost sinking against his body "Why is it so important to keep me safe?"

"I'm helping you because you're important to Potter." He released his grasp on her and stepped away allowing her to brush herself down. She seemed eager to listen, and wasn't excessively angry with him "And if the dark lord can get his hands on you…." He emphasised his point by roughly taking her hand in his own "He can get his hands on scar-head….and we all know what that means."

She nodded obediently, seemingly caught up in the fact that he was so close again. "I….I should go. Ron will be wondering where I am."

"Weasley's not looking for you. He's still in the great hall." He gave her a slightly malicious stare "If I were him, I wouldn't take my eyes of you for a second…" he released the hand he was still holding and took a step towards her so they were almost nose to nose "….especially with the danger you're in…."

"Ron doesn't know. I didn't tell him." She said moving back a little so they weren't quite so close "I don't think there's any need to tell them right now." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"You keep them in the dark, and you see how they react when they find out that they could be playing hero, but you're too stubborn to let them." He glared at her with his ice-blue eyes "Potter and Weasley would just love an excuse to keep you locked up all the time away from everyone else…."

"Look….I'm going to tell them, but not just now." She flicked her hair over her shoulder and gave him a little smile that she hoped would make him see reason "after what happened to Sirius and everything last year, I think they both deserve a break from all the fighting….Let them at least have a few days at Hogwarts without having to worry about whether Voldermort is lurking around the corner. In the meantime, I'm sure I can avoid a couple of stupid muscle-brain Slytherins." 

He was about to retort but she put a finger to his lips "As long I've got you around watching me, I'm sure I'll be safe." 

"You have to tell them." 

"I don't have to do anything Malfoy." she began to turn away and head back to the great hall, much to his dismay, but after a few steps she turned back, and looked up at him through her eyelashes.

"I just want to say thank you….you really surprised me with you turn of faith. But it means a lot that you're looking out for me." she pressed her lips to his cheek in a small chaste kiss "I promise I'll watch my back…."

"You….er….you…" He put his hand to the spot on his cheek where she had kissed him, and seemed at a loss for words. Hermione Granger, goody-two-shoes prefect supreme had just kissed his cheek in thanks for something he had done. It was the last thing he had expected and he could not deny that he wanted her to do it again "You're welcome…" With that she turned on her heel and dashed back to the doors just as Harry and Ron where coming out to look for her.

"We were just coming to look for you Hermione, where did you go?" Ron asked, instinctively putting his arm around her when he saw Malfoy a little up the corridor. 

"Oh, Nowhere," She said giving Malfoy a pleading look. He rolled his eyes and disappeared around the corner, much to Harry's delight.

"C'mon you two," Harry said already making his way to the stairs "I believe there is a game of Wizards chess with our names on it…."

They needed little more encouragement and all disappeared up the stairs, steadily making their way back to Gryffindor tower. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We all know by now that I own absolutely nothing.

A/N: Thanks to those who reviewed, it's all good. I realised that there was a lot more D/Hr so far than I had intended so here is a whole chapter with our lovely golden couple. 

********************************************************************* 

Hermione woke early the next morning and after wrapping her dressing gown over her flimsy night dress and grabbing her book bag she made her way down the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. She expected it to be empty, and was planning on getting her last bit of reading done before their first defence against the dark arts class.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs she suddenly wished she was wearing more clothes, because sitting on a large sofa in front of a fire reading a long piece of parchment was a very happy looking Ron.

"Morning," She said awkwardly, pulling her robe around her as tight as she could "It's a bit early for you isn't it?" She put her bag down and curled up on the sofa next to him.

"Morning 'Mione!" He said excitedly inching towards her with a huge grin on his face "Guess what?" 

"I don't know Ron what?" 

"Bill and Fleur are getting married!" He shoved the letter in his face to prove it, and sure enough, in Mrs's Weasley's curly handwriting was confirmation of the forthcoming wedding.

"Oh that's wonderful Ron," Hermione slid beneath the blanket he had covering his legs and pulled a book from her bag "They make a lovely couple, I hope they're very happy." 

Ron was surprised to find she was curling up against him and opening a large book entitled '101 ways to un-hex a hexed hexer'. She rested her head against his shoulder and placed the book in his lap. 

"'Mione?" he asked folding his letter up and putting in on the arm of the sofa.

"Hmmmm?" she looked up from her book and found Ron looking very intensely at her.

He picked up the book and held it away from her "It always seems that whenever I get you on your own, you've got your nose in a book." She sat up, offended that he had taken her precious reading away from her.

"Ron, I need to read that before our class today!" She sat up and reached towards her book, ending up on all fours, half her body lying over Ron's. His arms were long enough to keep the book just out of reach if she stayed in this position.

"I wonder how long you could actually go without reading, an hour perhaps?" He shifted his body so that if she wanted the book she would have to climb over him for it.

"Ron, please," She said reaching as far as she could over him, but her petite frame made her much smaller than he was and she still couldn't reach it. She ceased in her mission and put her hands on her hips frowning viciously at him "You'd better give me that bloody book, or God help me I will-"

"You'll what?" He replied cockily inching away from her, making it even more difficult for her to reach it "Scold me?" He mock-trembled.

"I am going to kill you!" She dived on top of him, her knee's either side of his and reached with all her might towards her beloved book. Ron was not expecting her sudden attack, and with her weight on top of him, he slipped off the couch and onto the hard cold floor. He twisted as he fell to make sure that she landed on top of him. Better he end up bruised then her.

They lay on the floor immobile for a few minutes that seemed to last an eternity, Hermione's small frame atop of him, their eyes locked together as their lips seemed to move towards one another. Ron dropped the book and reached a hand up, running it gently through Hermione's hair. 

"'Mione…." Ron said breathlessly. She nodded, breathing deeply, expecting him to lean forwards and kiss her "You're hurting me….." She looked down and realised that her knee was pressed firmly into his stomach.

"Oh..oh I'm sorry Ron," The moment was ruined, she rose to her feet and picked her book up holding it tightly to her chest as though it would protect her.

"Err, it's okay," He stood up, rubbing his stomach "For someone so light you sure do pack a wallop…." He winced slightly, and her whole persona changed.

"Oh poor Ronikins." she said putting her book on the sofa "Do you want me to rub it better?" she slipped her hand beneath his and gently massaged his abs, letting herself get lost in the feel of his toned body "Mmmmm," She purred "Poor baby….."

Ron was at a loss for words, moments ago she had been screaming that she was going to kill him, next she was lying on top of him and now she was fluttering her eyelashes at him and massaging his abs. If ever a girl was a mystery it was his Hermione.

"Is that better?" She asked trailing a single finger down his stomach "Is there any thing else I can do to make you feel better?" 

"Well," He said putting a hand on her waist "I can think of one thing." he ran his other hand through her hair.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as he moved towards her, she moved her hand around so it was on the small of his back and looked up at him with wide inquisitive eyes "and just what might that be Mr. Weas-"

Before he even realised he had done it, his lips were pressed firmly against hers. She raked her nails down his back as the kiss intensified, making him arch his back against her. 

"Ron…" She said huskily resting her forehead against his. Her lips were pink and swollen, and he couldn't help himself but to kiss her again. This time it was sweeter, slower and she found her hands playing with his hair, pulling him in closer. 

Surely this is what heaven feels like, she thought to herself as he ran his hands down her spine. "I wish this moment could last forever…." Hermione swooned and he held her tightly in his arms. 

"Hermione?" He began, but quickly stopped when he heard footsteps coming down the boy's dormitory stairs. They quickly moved away from one another looking nervously around the room.

"Morning…" Neville said sleepily, rubbing his eyes and sitting down in a large puffy chair "the others should be down in a bit, class starts soon ."

Hermione looked down and suddenly remembered that she was still wearing her nightgown and robe which had somehow come undone. "I…I should go to…"

"Yeah me too," They caught each other's eye and quickly ran off in opposite directions.

Neville sighed "Was it something I said?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, we all know who they do belong to.

***********************************************************************

By the time Hermione had showered and dressed the Gryffindor common room was full of excited students preparing for their first lesson of the year. As she walked down the spiral staircase she pulled her uniform robes on over her jeans and v-neck and hastily tied her hair back into a pony-tale. She suddenly realised that she didn't have her book bag with her and began to panic. "I must have left it down here this morning," She said under her breath, scanning the room eagerly for any sign of it. 

She made her way over to the sofa that she and Ron had been sitting on (It was now occupied by Seamus and Dean) and kneeled down to see if it had been pushed beneath it.

"Looking for this?" Harry's voice laughed from behind her. He too was fully dressed in his school robes and had an unusual buzz about him for the first day of school.

"Morning Harry," She said turning around. He was holding her bag, and had an enormous smile on his face. 

"Ron noticed it on his way out, he asked me to give it to you" He handed her the bag "said he was in a hurry and wanted to get to class early."

"Thank you" She put the bag over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow questionably "Did Ron say anything else before he left?" she knew Ron and Harry shared a lot, after all they had been best friends for the past six years "Did he say anything about me?"

"Well." He paused and looked up as though he were trying to look around his head for the memory "He did say something about you….but I didn't quite catch it." In all the years Hermione and Harry had been friends he hadn't lied to her once, so she believed him. But that just meant that Ron wasn't sharing his feelings with Harry, it didn't mean that he wasn't having second thoughts, or regrets.

She began to chew her lip, nervously and fell silent avoiding Harry's eye.

"Got something on your mind that you want to talk about?" he asked putting a brotherly hand on her shoulder.

"Not right now, Harry," She said thoughtfully "I'm not quite sure if I have anything to be talking to you about…." She sighed dramatically "I mean maybe I'm just being silly but-" she shook her head "Forget it, it's our first day back, you should enjoy yourself." She pressed her hand over Harry's and squeezed it gently "Besides, you have your own problems without having to listen to my petty worries….Come on let's get to class it starts in ten minutes."

"But it only takes five to-," 

"You don't want to be late on your first day back to you Harry?" She said with a look that reminded him of McGonagall.

*********************************************************************

The defence against the dark arts classroom was only half full by the time Hermione and Harry got there, and sure enough sitting at the back of the classroom was Ron, his hair still in as much of a disarray as usual . He was quickly scanning the chapter of the book they would be studying, a sight Hermione though she would never see. 

Ron didn't notice they had entered the room until Hermione sat down in the seat next to him and placed a small hand on his thigh beneath the desk "Hey," she said in a small voice.

"Hey 'mione," He said smiling shyly, running his hand through his hair.

"About this morning…." She said nervously, taking her hand away from his thigh and folding them neatly in her lap "I just wanted to tell you that-"

"Okay okay class settle down…" The new defence against the dark arts teacher descended the steps from her office looking very elegant in robes of deep purple "My name is Professor Dracaena and I'll be teaching this class for the next year. I expect extremely high standards from my N.E.W.T classes, so I will take no straggling, only the best will pass this class." She moved to stand behind the large desk at the front of the classroom "I will ask you all to turn to chapter one of 'How to un-hex hexed hexers' please."

Hermione gave Ron an apologetic look and turned to her book, eagerly scanning the pages to remind her of what they would be studying. 

Before the professor had opened her own copy a handsome barn owl soared through the open door and dropped a small piece of parchment onto Dracaena's desk. "Oh," she said in surprise picking up the note and scouring the class "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," They both stood up and Hermione prepared to join them, but her name was not mentioned, she looked up at Ron with a look of dismay "You are to report to Professor Mcgonagall's office, she says not to worry, it's good news." Ron shrugged and hurriedly threw his things into his bag, giving Hermione a sympathetic look before joining Harry and disappearing down the corridor.

Hermione slumped onto the table, resting her head in her hands. Sitting alone in class always reminded her of the times when she had been separated from her friends after a feud. She was especially upset because she really wanted to talk to Ron, she needed to know if he felt the way she did, or if he was kissing her just because he could. 

She thought dreamily of the way his lips felt pressed against hers, the way his hair felt entwined in her fingers. She found herself idly curling a ringlet around her finger when she was pulled back to reality.

"Miss Granger? Miss Granger?" 

"What-Yes!" She said quickly pulling herself out of a daze.

"10 points from Gryffindor for not paying attention." Professor Dracaena said sharply giving Hermione a scowl "and I had heard such great things about you…." She seemed a little disappointed that the classes star pupil had failed to even listen to her.

"Sorry Professor…." She said praying that the new professor hadn't got a negative profile of her after only ten minutes in her class. 

Dracaena soon returned to giving a mildly interesting lecture about the dangers on hexes and what can happen to those who are ill prepared to un-hex if their spell backfires. Hermione had read the chapter twice and so felt a little better that she wasn't paying attention.

The class ended after what seemed like an eternity and Hermione quickly gathered her things and made for the door. She got all the way back to Gryffindor tower in record time, but found it almost empty with no sign of Ron or Harry.

Dean Thomas came down from the boys dormitory just as she was making her way over "Dean, have you seen Ron or Harry?"

"Sorry Hermione haven't seen them since this morning." He waved over his shoulder and hurriedly disappeared out of the portrait hole. 

Hermione threw herself into a large comfy chair that faced the entrance to the room and brought her legs up underneath her. They would have to come back at some point, and she was free from class for the rest of the day. 

Every now and again the portrait would swing open and Hermione would lean forward in anticipation, but so far she had only been greeted by Gryffindor students milling around between lessons. 

After two hours of staring at the back of the fat lady, Hermione left to get changed. She had been sitting unnecessarily in her uniform whilst waiting for Ron and Harry to reappear, but decided that changing would at least give her something to do whilst she waited. 

She gave the portrait on last glance before slowly ascending the stairs, walking to the far end of the corridor to her prefects bedroom. She angrily pulled her robes off and instead of folding them neatly, threw them onto the floor. 

She flung open the doors to her closet scoured the contents; sometimes she wondered if she should be a little less prim with her clothing. In some ways she still dressed like a little school girls with her plaid skirts and her pressed blouses. There were a few more modern items in the back, but she very rarely favoured them over her trademark bookworm look. 

She hadn't realised however, that over the past year, her body had changed so much that when she sat cross-legged in the library she looked less like a prim bookworm and more like a teasing nymph.

She pulled out a red skirt and a black jumper and hurriedly changed into them. Just as she threw the jumper onto the floor there was a sharp knock at her door. She span around to face it quickly pulling the tank top over her head "Come in…." 

"Hermione?" First she saw a flash of red hair, but she knew it couldn't be Ron because the voice was soft and feminine. Moments later the door fully opened and Ginny appeared an excited smile on her face. 

"Ginny." Hermione said tartly "I don't suppose you've seen your bloody brother have you?" 

"That's what I came to talk to you about 'Mione," Ginny said, stepping into her friends room "Ron's got something really important to tell you, he wants you to meet him by the lake," Ginny had a great smile on her face, but her voice seemed sad.

"Oh…" Hermione suddenly felt very flustered and self conscious of how she looked "Ummm, okay. I'll just do something with my hair and I'll be right down to him then." Ginny smiled and shook her head. 

Hermione took her hair down and brushed it quickly, to try and make it resemble anything other than the mass of bushy curls she had only recently tamed "Do I look okay, Ginny?"

"Always," The redhead said reassuringly "Hurry up, you can't keep him waiting…." Ginny took her arm and began shooing her out of the door.

"Okay, okay….I'm going."

*********************************************************************

Ron waited nervously on the banks of the Lake. He paced up and down for a while, but then decided that it didn't look too cool, so decided to lean casually against a tree trunk, running his hand through his hair every now and again.

"Ron…." Hermione said. She was tired and upset, but the mere sight of him made her skin tingle with excitement, and she quickly remembered how wonderful it felt to be in his arms.

The sun was still quite high in the sky, making his hair shine like fire and Hermione wasted no time in feeling it between her fingers. 

"Honestly Ron," she said, smoothing his hair down "You look like you just got off a broomstick." 

Ron gave her a strange look "I have…" He shook his head "Look, 'Mione, I have something important to tell you," He reached a hand out to caress her cheek.

Hermione's heart began to beat faster "Me too Ron, and I didn't realise it until recently, but I-" she started rambling, but Ron quickly silenced her by placing a finger over her lips 

"I'm going to be going away for a while." it seemed as though the words pained him thought internally he was brimming with excitement "There this comp-"

"What?" Hermione cut in sharply "Where on earth would you be going?" her face was etched with confusion. She was obviously feeling very left out, she was always chosen for everything.

Ron seemed a little hurt, but still his excitement buzzed through "Hogwarts have been chosen to take part in a tri-school tournament, and as we won the quiddich cup last year, Gryffindor are going." He was doing everything he could to stop himself from jumping up and down in excitement, but he could see that Hermione wasn't happy about it.

"How long?" she knew it had been too good to be true, he had kissed her and now he was going to go away. 

"Three weeks, I know it sounds like a long time….and I know it's unfair that you have to stay here on your own…" he put a hand on her shoulder that immediately brought warmth to her bones "But I'm going to miss you…."Hermione sank into his chest, holding herself close against his body.

"I hope you enjoy yourself Ron….and you have to promise to write every day." She put a broad fake smile on her face, and tried desperately not to ruin his happiness. The emotions that were streaming through her head couldn't have been but into words, and she was sure that if she could they would only hurt him anyway "and I just want you to know that….."

"What 'Mione?" He asked absently tucking a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She opened her mouth but no words seemed to come out, she almost made a vowel sound but instead shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing, I'll save it for another day," 

"I hope I come back to the same girl I had this morning." His sudden forwardness shocked her a little; he slowly began to stroke her back through her robes and moved closer and closer to her lips…

"Ron, whatever happened this morning…let's leave it at that….it's unfair to start something whilst you go away. It's unfair to both of us." She turned her head away from him, but her body remained firmly against his.

"Then at least let us leave with something…" He pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently. She gave a little sigh and allowed herself to fall into his arms. She slipped a leg between Ron's thighs, deepening the contact between them and making him produce throaty moans. .The feeling of contentment she had sampled that morning crept all over her body once more, and she allowed herself to believe, that just for that moment, she would never have to leave his loving embrace. 

As they parted from the kiss, Hermione lay her head in the crook of his shoulder. "I'll be back…." Ron's voice seemed shaky.

"I'll be waiting," She pulled away from him a little, and he noticed that her lip was quivering slightly, though no-doubt she had too much pride to cry in front of him. She momentarily looked as though she was going to sink into his embrace again, but instead backed away completely and looked a little more hurt as she said "So I guess this is goodbye?"

Ron stuffed his hands in his pockets and gave her a lopsided grin "Not just yet, we've got a few minutes left before we have to leave and no-doubt you'll want to say goodbye to Harry too…." 

It had only just suddenly struck Hermione that the Gryffindor quiddich team not only contained Ron, but Harry and Ginny too. When Ron said he felt bad for leaving her alone, he really meant alone. 

"Of course." She said quickly, she didn't want to rain on his parade when he seemed so excited about the trip "But not just yet?" She asked hopefully.

He pulled her close once more "No…" He shook his head "not just yet." It would have been the perfect moment to kiss, but instead Hermione sank into his warm embrace and they spent their last few minutes together with only their eyes to describe how they were feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione wound a ringlet tightly around her little finger as she mindlessly scanned the book before her. She wasn't even sure of what it was called, and she most certainly was not taking in the words before her. 

Time was she could retreat to the library to clear her head and make sense of things, but it seemed that not even her favourite hiding spot could make her forget the ache that had developed inside of her since Ron and Harry had left only two days ago.

Her put her elbows on the desk and rested her head in her hands, letting out a small sigh as images of her new-found beau filled her head. She had always felt something special for Ron, but until his lips had been pressed against hers she had not realised it was attraction. Now she felt silly for not realising it before; the sweet looks they shared, the passion when they fought, the tingle she felt when he brushed past her not to mention the whole Yule ball incident.

Now she had him in her sights and he had to leave for three weeks "For god's sake Hermione, pull yourself together," She said quietly to herself "He'll be back before you know it…" 

She turned her head, and stared out of the window at the stars, remembering how hard it was to say goodbye.

Her goodbye to Harry had been short and sweet, a hug, words of good luck and a promise to write. But after they left the lake hand in hand, Ron's goodbye had been a desperate declaration of longing, and he had openly kissed her before the entire quiddich team. She couldn't help but swoon as she remembered his sad departure. 

__

"I'll write as soon as possible," He said sadly; Harry was practically pulling at his arm to tear him away from Hermione.

"C'mon Ron, we've got to go!" Harry said giving Hermione an apologetic look.

"Hurry up Weasley!" Angelina shouted, packing the last of the brooms into the back of a large carriage. The team were all waiting outside of the door for Ron and Harry to join them "We don't want to be late."

"I'm coming!" He snapped, but didn't move. His eyes were firmly fixed on the girl before him. She seemed much smaller than he remembered, yet her eyes shone with a fire that ignited his senses "'Mione, I know that we've already talked about this and that… we've only just…and it would be silly to…but…" He pulled her away from the prying ears of his team-mates "where do we stand? Honestly" 

"I don't know Ron." she said sadly "I mean we're not exactly…" She paused, unsure of what to say "…but then we're not exactly not are we." She took a deep breath to collect her thoughts "we decided to keep things as they are, I think it's for the best. We need to be mature about this Ron."

"Yeah…mature…" they spent a while in silence, both unsure of what to say.

"You…you have to go." Hermione said with a sad smile, smoothing out her skirt nervously. He couldn't take it, she just looked so damn perfect that he had to kiss her just once more.

There was a moment in time as they stared into each others eyes and it seemed the rest of the world had melted away before Harry began shouting at him "Ron! C'mon now! You two are getting a little scary." 

He rested his forehead on hers "Go Ron, go and win that damn cup." She said firmly "Good luck,"

He kissed her again softly this time, and then allowed Harry to drag him off "What was that all about?" Harry said under his breath, but Ron just smiled and disappeared into the carriage, not to be seen again for three whole weeks.

__

She shook her head sharply and refused to let her emotions get the better of her again. She had another three chapters of her book to pretend to read before she could allow herself to sink into the brief memories of Ron's touches.

She took a few notes from the page she was reading thought she had no idea exactly what it was she was writing down. She sighed and put her quill down, her attention distracted by a flapping sound at the window.

She saw a large majestic looking black owl tapping on the glass, with a roll of parchment tied to it's leg. She quickly stood up and opened the window, allowing the bird to soar around the ceiling for a few moments before landing gracefully on the table before her. 

"Hello there…" She said in patronizing voice "Do you have something for me? Is it from Ron?" The owl hooted in return, causing Madam Pince to hurry over, whispering incoherently about animals in the library.

"Sorry," Hermione said stroking the owl gently as she removed the letter, excited at getting the prospect of news from Ron so soon. Madam Pince shook her head and disappeared back to her desk. 

The owl nuzzled her hand and she unravelled the parchment and padded around a little, it was obviously waiting for a reply. 

__

Granger

I need to speak to you. ASAP. It's very very important. Can you meet me in by the third painting after Snape's office in ten minutes? It's the only place we can be sure not to be overheard. Send your answer back with Thor.

Malfoy

p.s. make sure you're not wearing your Gryffindor robes, you wont want to draw attention to yourself…

She quickly re-read the letter before deciding that if Malfoy were writing to her it must be important. She pulled a piece of parchment out of her bag and wrote back in her neat, loopy handwriting;

__

Draco

I'll be there. 

H. Granger

She neatly tied the reply to the leg of the owl and watched as it soared out of the window, which she quickly closed to stop the evening draft. She picked her bag up off the table and headed towards the door muttering an apology to the librarian as she disappeared into the corridor.

Her disappointment at not hearing from Ron was at the back of her mind as she wondered what Malfoy wanted to see her for. 

"Hmpf…probably wants to inform me of my impending doom again…." She said under her breath as she began to make her way down the stairs that would lead to the entrance hall. 

She was almost on the ground floor when she bumped into small group of Slytherin third years, who all immediately started throwing her filthy looks and whispering nasty things to one another. 

"What?" one of them asked in shrill annoying voice "He wouldn't!"

"I know he's changed, and everyone's saying that he's gone soft…..but a Gryffindor?" a particularly unattractive blonde added with a venomous tone.

"If you continue to loiter, I will take house points away from you…" Hermione said sharply, briskly passing by them. 

The ground floor was unusually empty for early evening, which made her a little uncomfortable as she walked towards the dungeons. She clutched her bag tightly to her side and sank into the shadows that littered the dungeon hall. She passed the potions master's room and stepped quietly towards the silhouette that leant against the wall near to a large painting.

"You're early," He drawled looking down at her with a small grin "I thought as much." He stepped into the dim candle light, his sharp features eloquently highlighted. 

"Well?" She asked raising an eyebrow quizzically.

"We can't talk out here." He whispered something inaudible and the portrait behind him swung open revealing a dark passageway "Follow me…."

"into the mouth of hell…" She whispered under her breath and took her first step into her decent.


	6. Chapter 6

I know it's been like forever since I updated, but here's the next chapter fresh off the print. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and who knows if I get some more reviews I might update extraordinarily quickly :P 

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.K, Bloomsbury or WB.

*********************************************************************

The first thing that struck Hermione as she entered Draco's room, was that instead of the lavishly expensive furnishings she expected the room was exceedingly simple. Two sofas sat opposite a small fireplace, a small coffee table between them, and one of the walls had a bookcase and desk but other than that the only thing worth noting was a black wrought iron birdcage and a large black rug with a snake woven into it. 

The lack of a bed implied that the suite had at least one other room, but she imagined if Daddy had been footing the bill that would be no surprise. She saw another three doors leading from the room all of them closed, and became immediately inquisitive about them. 

"Sit down," He said flopping down onto a sofa leaving enough room for her to sit down next to him, but instead she decided to sit opposite him. 

"I…errr love what you've done to the place…very Spartan.." Hermione said raising her eyebrows, an uncomfortable atmosphere developing between them. 

" I didn't bring you here to talk about décor." He snapped "You let Potter and Weasley flitter of to another country. Without those two around you're even more vulnerable." 

"Vulnerable to what?" She asked sharply "If you're going to be chastising my every move I expect you to at least tell me the full story. I need more than hints and hushed death threats." She placed her hands in her lap and looked expectantly at him.

"It's better that you only know what concerns you." He said firmly, standing up and walking to the fire "Any more than that and you'll be in twice as much trouble."

"Fine," She said crossing her arms in front of her chest sternly.

Draco turned to face her, his back to the fire casting strange shadows around the dimly lit room "Last I heard the Deatheaters are planning a kind of ransom on you, they want to set a trap so that Potter and Weasley will put on their best hero acts and go and save you."

"Why me," She asked cautiously "Why not Ron or Ginny? Why not go directly after Harry?"

"The Weasleys are an old family; and though unrespectable, they are purebloods and have an old power in their lineage." There was still a little disgust in his voice when regarding the Weasleys, but she overlooked it in favour of hearing him out.

"Going after them would be stupid, you'd have a whole red-headed army after you before Potter even realised what was going on." He took a definite step towards her "And don't think the dark side are stupid enough not to know about how heavily Potter is protected. Going straight to him would be suicide." He sat down next to her, his face half shrouded in shadow as he turned his face to her "You're the thing they care about the most, if anyone else where to disappear, Dumbledore would be able to make them see sense, but if their beloved book-worm were to be taken-"

"They'd follow me to the ends of the earth," She sighed sadly "and walk carelessly into a trap…." He could see the sorrow in her eyes, that fact that she could put Harry and Ron in so much danger.

"Smarter than you look," He said, smirking, wanting to get a rise out of her before she started to cry or something. He wasn't sure exactly what he would do if he had a crying girl wanting to sob on his shoulder.

"Excuse me?" she said, insulted, her sorrowful look replaced by a nasty scowl "But when have I ever not looked smart?" Bingo, questioning anything regarding her intelligence was quick to get her riled up.

He grinned and snaked a hand through his hair "In that thing you call a skirt?" She gasped a little taken-aback.

"And just what is wrong with my skirt Malfoy?" She said standing up and putting her hands on her hips causing it to ride up a little, she noticed and pulled it down quite forcibly. Even so it was still brushing the middle of her thighs "Okay, so it may be a little on the short side, but that doesn't make me a bimbo." She said defensively. 

"No," He laughed taking a step towards her and grinning broadly, working her up was more fun than he had imagined, it was far more enjoyable to rouse her up than to insult and upset her. 

She had a kind of fiery look of impatience in her eyes and he wondered how long he could keep up the playful offence "It makes you a tease, and there's nothing nice about being a tease…." He raised his eyebrows at her, knowing it would make her even more angry.

She looked infuriated, her eyes where glaring and she looked as though she might smack him if he continued to insinuate such remarks "I am not a tease!" she snapped "I am normal, prissy, book-worm Hermione Granger….I can't believe you think I'm some kind of…of….tart!"

"I don't think you're a tart….." He said taking another step towards her and looking down his nose at her "I just said you were a tease. Flouncing around in your bloody little skirts and letting Potter and Weasley drool all over you. You should see how everyone looks when you sit there with your legs crossed practically baring your arse for all the world to see."

She smacked him on the arm, not hard enough to hurt and not angry enough to hit him around the face "You of all people should not be looking at my arse…." He gave her a lopsided grin, his own twisted form of an apology that surprisingly she accepted, a small smile gracing her lips too.

"You know Granger…I think we could be friends." He said raising his eyebrows "It would sure make looking after you a lot easier." He gave a little laugh "That is if you've accepted that you need looking after."

"Look I know I'm not safe," She sighed "And I'm willing to do anything to make sure Harry and Ron don't get into any danger. So if you feel the need to follow me everywhere….I don't have a problem with that." She smiled a little and gave him a fake scowl "As long as I don't catch you looking at my arse that is."

"I promise you nothing…" He said, that trademark smirk once again plastered to his face as he pretended to crane his neck to get a peek at her behind.

"Oh you're terrible Malfoy," She said, turning to avoid his gaze "This is going to be very strange…us being friends I mean. But it does make this whole situation a lot easier doesn't it."

"At least until the wonder-boys come back. What on earth are they going to think about it?"

"Once they find out you've been taking care of me I'm sure they'll warm to the idea." She said optimistically, momentarily forgetting about just how hard-headed Ron and Harry could be "You know, had it not been for the past five years, you boys would get along fine."

"Hmph, I'm sure they'd just be wetting themselves with excitement about being in my presence." He said "But we'll worry about that when they come back. In the meantime we should just get on with keeping you away from the Slytherins." His manner had unexplainably shifted back to stern and cold and she found herself missing his sneering smirk "As far as I know they're all under instruction to tail you and relay any information about you back to headquarters." He paused and continued darkly "And if they can get you alone….well there's no doubt about the fact that they'd grab you there and then and deliver you straight into _his_ hands." 

"You'll be there though won't you," She said almost shyly "My knight in black armour." He thought for a second that she might give him another kiss on the cheek, but instead she picked up her bag and put it over her delicate shoulder "Would you like a go get some air? I know it's late and all but we are prefects."

"No." He said simply "You shouldn't be walking around anywhere at this time of night, even with me." He took the bag off her shoulder and put it on the small table between the sofas, much to her dismay "But if you want to get some air I do have another way."

"Okay," She said, a hint of suspicion in her eyes "But where?"

"Before my idiot father got himself locked up he paid for this suite for me, It used to be for the deputy head, but McGonagall prefers to be in the tower nearer her precious Gryffindors. Apparently I needed to be as close as possible to Snape, our families being old friends and such….Anyway…." He indicated for her to follow him and went through the closest of the three doors.

He lead her through his bedroom quickly and out of another door at the other end onto a vast balcony looking out over a lake….but it wasn't the Hogwarts lake, it couldn't be, they where underground after all.

"How?" She asked stumped "We're underground….it's impossible," but she could smell the nights air and see the stars shining above her "There's nothing about this in Hogwarts a History….."

He smiled, she was clearly impressed and was looking around in amazement at the facsimile of an outside world "One of the perks of the suite. It's enchanted to feel like you're outside," He said appreciating the fake wind that blew around them "But it's really an underground cave. No-one knows who put it there, but I'm not complaining." She was now leaning over the banister of the balcony, looking down onto the ground below.

"It's beautiful…" She exclaimed as she looked down into the water of the enchanted lake "So real."

Draco sat down at a small wrought iron table and watched her as she admired the space. Sure he had brought other girls out here, but they had never appreciated it like she was, never questioned how it got there or how it worked, but Hermione looked as though the whole thing was the most interesting thing she had ever experienced.

"You can come here whenever you want…no-one else can get through the portrait." He said, with a sly grin as he caught a glimpse of her pants as she leant even further forward over the railing.

"Really, oh that's wonderful," She said turning around to face him, much to his dismay "This place is fascinating, I'm sure I can find out lots of interesting things about it."

"I'm sure you can," He said rolling his eyes at her constant interest in learning.

"You know this is so romantic," She said putting her hand on the rail behind her and leaning back. She suddenly felt guilty; all this time she had spent with Malfoy and she had barely thought of Ron. She suddenly felt a pang of sadness thinking about how far away he was about how much she wanted to kiss him again. "Ron would absolutely love it." she sighed remembering how it felt to be held up in his arms. There was no doubt about it, she was falling for him hard. 

She already loved him, and had as long as they had been friends. Just as she had always loved Harry. She had told them both too, so it would be no problem for her to tell him that now.

Draco was instantly pulled out of his thoughts of ridiculing her for being such a swot and consumed the words she had spoken "Bloody Weasel…" he began, but he couldn't even contemplate the thought that she was romantically engaged with that red-headed idiot. He just shook his head and tried to clear out the mental image of him kissing her.

Luckily she hadn't heard his little outburst and she moved over to sit in the other large wrought iron chair at the little table "I'm sure if you just gave Ron and Harry a chance, if you convinced them you're on our side-"

"I should walk you back to your room," He cut her off rudely "It's getting late, we couldn't have little miss perfect breaking curfew could we?"

She raised an eyebrow at him and then started to giggle a little "Draco Malfoy, prefect extraordinaire. Always making sure people are tucked up warm at their bedtime. So very considerate…."

"Are you making fun of me?" He asked smirking again and giving her a look that made her squirm in her seat.

"Maybe a little…." She smiled, and stood up "But you are right it is getting late."

Draco walked her back through his bedroom and sitting room, picking up her bag and carrying it for her. "Who knew you where such a gentleman…" she said as he also held the door out open for her.

He just shook his head. Why was he being so gracious towards her. After five years of warring he had changed completely to the point where he was opening doors for her. She was beginning to infect him, he couldn't help it. Every little step she took intoxicated him, and he knew if he wasn't careful he could get himself in deeper than he had ever meant to be… 


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to those who reviewed, it's a lot of help to spur on inspiration for the story. Anyway here's chapter seven, not much happens but I want a sort of transition perion before I get into the story. I hope you enjoy it. DQ.

*********************************************************************

Mione, 

I miss you, I know it's only been two days but it seems like ages. I told Harry that we…well that we have a thing. If it is a thing I mean, if we don't have a thing I'm sorry. I'm rambling now. Sorry. It's just I have all these feelings for you, but I can't do anything about them until I come back can I?

Anyway I'm sure you're keeping yourself busy with schoolwork and all, I hope that creep Malfoy hasn't been getting you down. Talking of creeps guess who else is here? Krum, yeah he's here for the tournament and he asked me about you, and well it all ended in a bit of a fight really. But don't worry everyone's alright. 

Ginny says hi and Harry said he's gonna write to you himself. Everyone says we've got a really good chance at winning this tournament. I hope so, imagine I could come home to you a quiddich champion. 

Write back soon, I miss you so much I can barely think straight sometimes.

Ron

xxx 

Hermione folded the letter up and held it close to her chest. Hedwig had arrived moments earlier with two letters and a wizard photo in her claws. The snowy owl padded around on her windowsill waiting for a reply as Hermione placed down Ron's letter and picked up the photograph. It showed Harry Ron and Hermione waving, their quiddich uniforms covered in mud, a glittering golden snitch flittering in Harry's hand.

She placed the photograph on her bedside table and opened Harry's letter.

Hi Hermione

Hope everything's okay. Ron told me about you two, I thought it was weird at first, but I kind of like the idea now. I mean I would never trust any guy to treat you well enough, other than me or Ron, and well your practically a sister to me, so it all works out well really.

He talks about you all the time, and he got into a fight with Victor Krum the other day because he hinted that he had kissed you. Don't worry I've already warned him that if he ever hurts you I'll kill him, but I honestly think this could really work out with you two.

Make sure you keep out of trouble whilst we are away, I'll make sure Ron doesn't do anything stupid.

Love

Harry

She smiled and placed both of the letters inside a drawer in her dresser, at the same time pulling out some parchment and a quill. She sat down at her desk and began to write.

Dear Ron,

I'm missing you too, I hope you won't be doing any more fighting, it's very uncivilised. Only two weeks and four days until I see you again. When you think of it that way, and count down the days it doesn't seem that long at all does it. 

I'm glad to hear the tournament is going well, I'm sure you will win. 

I wish you were here. It can get awfully lonely without you boys to keep me on my toes…. I hope you're still keeping up on your reading, you don't want to be behind when you come back do you?

Oh and keep away from Victor, you'll only get each other into trouble. You've both got terrible tempers.

Write back soon

Hermione

xxx

She deliberated writing 'Love Hermione' for a while, but wasn't sure if it was at all appropriate, after all he hadn't written 'Love Ron' had he? 

She pulled out another piece of parchment to write Harry a letter, and spent a few minutes deciding what to write, sucking on the end of her quill anxiously.

__

Dear Harry

Glad to hear you'll keep an eye on Ron (Though I can't see how you're going to stop him doing anything stupid! Only Joking) Good luck, I'm sure Hogwarts will win.

I'm missing you terribly Harry, I have no-one to talk to, well except, I hope you don't tell Ron, but Malfoy. Don't get angry, but he's changed a lot, he's almost pleasant company, and what with us being prefects and all we do spent a lot of time together. If Ron knew I was willingly spending time with Malfoy he's be furious, but trust me when I say he's changed. I know you'll be clear headed about this Harry. 

Tell Ginny that I said hello, I hope you're both taking good care of her, and yourselves.

Love

Hermione

It was almost second nature to write love on Harry's letters. She paused for a moment to try and contemplate why it was so difficult to write to Ron the way she spoke to Harry. After all Ron was her friend too, as well as whatever else he may be to her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and gave the letters to Hedwig. "Here, take these back to Harry and Ron for me." He tickled the owl behind her ears before opening the window and letting her soar out into the night sky.

She picked up her bag and made her way down the stairs.

She stepped outside the Gryffindor common room and wasn't at all dazed to find Draco leaning against a wall waiting for her. He had been like a shadow since Ron and Harry left. 

"What on earth where you doing up there?" He asked a hint of annoyance in his voice "I thought you said short and sweet."

"No." She said "I said I was short and sweet." She gave him a cheeky look before starting down the corridor "I got a letter from Ron and Harry and just took a few minutes to read over them." She said as he followed her. 

"And what did they want?" He asked, an inquisitiveness about her relationship with them pulling at his conscious "Are they being idiotic losers, or is that something that only happens in this country?" He said spitefully. 

"Don't be nasty," She chastised "I know it's a shame to waste such a well practiced skill but they are my friends…."

"Fine fine," He said raising his arms in defeat "I'll play nice….So what did they say." 

"That's none of your concern." She said smartly turning at a fork in the corridor towards the library.

He kept quiet the rest of the way to the library and only spoke when a gaggle of annoying first year girls stopped to glare at Hermione and simper at him "Shove it!" He hissed at them, and they immediately scattered out of their way.

"Really Draco, you would think you could try being nice to people." She said pushing the door to the library open.

"It's just not in my nature, Granger…." He said quietly following her to a small private study table.

"Granger?" She asked turning suddenly so that she was almost touching him "Don't I rank high enough in your esteem to warrant a first name basis," She paused to punctuate his name "Draco." She was looking up at him through her eyelashes, and he thought perhaps she had been a little hurt by him not calling her by her name.

"Hermione." He looked down at her, at the small smile on her face and at the closeness of their bodies.

"Much nicer," She said taking a step backwards away from him, he was leaning a little too close for comfort. She took a second step back, but the sole of her heeled Mary-Jaynes slipped on a wet patch on the floor and she began to slip over backwards.

"Hey," Draco caught her just in time, her head an inch away from the hard stone floor "You okay?" He asked still holding her in a sort of dip.

"I think so," She said a little embarrassed at both slipping and being in his arms "Thanks," She removed herself from his arms and straightened herself up. She was immensely thankful that she had decided to wear jeans rather than one of her checked skirts and had managed to at least maintain her modesty even if her dignity was shot to pieces.

She sat down at a table and pulled a large book out of her bag "You know, for someone who seems to pass all his classes, you don't seem to ever do much homework." She commented as she placed a small quill and a pot of ink next to the book.

"I have my ways," He smirked as he sat down opposite her leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on the table.

"You're awful…." She commented before going back to her book.

*********************************************************************

Hermione had spent almost four hours pouring over an advanced transfiguration book and writing a six foot long essay, before she seemed willing to leave the library, at which point Draco looked like he was about to fall asleep. He had his arms crossed on the table and was resting his head on them, his view always at the entrance to their little corner, keeping a watchful eye on who was passing around.

"Ok," She said brightly "I think I'm all done here," She began to pack her things into her bag, being careful to fold her essay in a way that it would not look bent and scruffy. 

"It's about time," He yawned, sitting up and stretching out his arms "We're probably the only people left in here…" He pushed his chair out and stood up straightening out his robe as he did.

"That's because everyone else is not as devoted to their work as they should be, you included…." She added smartly "If I'm really that boring you don't have to sit with me. I'm sure no-body's going to attack me in the library of all places."

"Don't even…." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"Fine," She shook her head at him, but he could see a hint of a smile on her face. She put her bag over her shoulder and pushed her chair back under the table.

They walked in silence through the corridors until Draco put an arm out to stop her "Shhhh," He whispered and pulled her into a dark alcove. 

The head boy and girl appeared at the end of the corridor, conversing in hushed tones. Obviously doing their last rounds of the evening. Draco pushed her back as far against the wall as they would go, hiding them completely in shadow until they had passed.

"What was that for?" She asked him quietly though she seemed a little annoyed "We're both prefects, we're allowed to be in the halls past curfew."

"Not this late." He corrected her "You spent four hours writing that bloody essay, even the heads are going back to their rooms." 

"Fine, whatever you say," She seemed more than a little aggravated at him for pushing her into the alcove, but it seemed that she would let it pass.

They continued in silence, neither really knowing anything to say, until they reached the Gryffindor entrance. "Well…" She said quietly "Goodnight." She seemed to be waiting to say something.

"Night…" He said after a couple of moments of uncomfortable silence. He waited, but it seemed that she wasn't going to say anything so he turned and stalked back down the corridor.

"Draco, wait!" She said and ran back after him. He turned and looked expectantly at her "Do you think we should tell Dumbledore? You know about whats going on with the Slytherins?" 

"Snape will have told him already." He said simply. That was not what he hoped she was running after him to say.

"Oh…okay." She said and disappeared down the corridor and through the portrait.


End file.
